Bitter Blood
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Will Graham is sick of playing Hannibal's game and decides to change the rules of the game. This time Will is the predator that he has been for decades. #Hannictober-Day 6- Vampires


**Bitter Blood**

 **Hannibal**

 **Will Graham is sick of playing Hannibal's game and decides to change the rules of the game. This time Will is the predator that he has been for decades.**

 **#Hannictober**

 **Season 3**

 **Day 6- Vampires**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or the #Hannictober prompt table for 2016**

 **Bitter Blood**

"Are you an idiot?" Francis Dolarhyde all but roared through the phone's speaker making Will pull his phone away from his ultra-sensitive hearing.

"Nice to talk to you to Francis, how's Reba?" Will asked pleasantly looking out the window of his Florence based hotel room.

"She saw you in Italy about to get your head sawed open by Hannibal Lecter!" Francis growled and Will winced at the words.

"Ah, tell her I'm sorry that she had to see that." Will said honestly, knowing how Reba hated seeing horrific things like that in her visions.

"You better not let it happen or I know who I'll be hunting down next." Francis huffed and Will bet anything that huff contained fire.

"I know, so why did you call? Other than to warn me that Hannibal is literally going to use my thoughts as food?" Will joked.

"I wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself, the fact that when Hannibal stabbed you and you almost BLED to death and was in a coma for a month concerned me because you are a vampire and all." Francis said sarcastically.

"Ah that." Will rubbed his neck as he stared at the night sky that was wrapping around Florence, the lights of the night lighting up the European city giving it an appearance of what Will remembered it looking like in the days of old.

"Yeah, that. Don't tell me you have been living off dog blood long enough that you were weakened that much." Francis sighed and Will could picture the man rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hannibal has a sense a smell that rivals yours." Will offered up as an explanation.

"I'm a dragon Will, he's human and I've made sure to check with the Wendigo's in Baltimore. All of whom adore his dinner parties because he serves them human flesh, they assured me that he was 100% human." Francis reported as Will rested his cheek against the window glass.

"Thanks for checking that out for me Francis." Will said quietly as he eyed the clock across the room, 10:00pm. Almost time.

"What are you planning?" Francis could always see through him.

"I have to get human blood and I know just who to get it from." Will said his lips twitching.

"Don't be stupid you can't take Lecter on when you're as weak as you are." Francis snapped.

"That's why I'm not going after Hannibal." Will said, his throat throbbing with thirst. He ignored it because he had grown used to it since starting with the FBI.

"Bedelia? Just don't let the bitch get into your head." Francis warned, voice low and more dragon like.

"I don't plan on letting her get a word out." Will promised.

"Good." Francis huffed.

"You sound a bit stressed, go distress." Will ordered.

"Me stressed? Never." Francis deadpanned.

"Go have marathon sex with Reba while she's covered in gold and call me in the morning." Will ordered again.

"That's a good idea dear." Reba's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"No sooner said than done. Just call me when your finished so we know that you are still undead or the Red Dragon is going on a hunt." Francis promised.

"I will, now don't keep Reba waiting." Will teased before he hung up and dropped his phone onto his bed so his movements wouldn't be tracked by Jack when the man got to Italy.

Will stepped out onto the balcony of his hotel, locking the door behind him. He tilted his head back and let the scents of Italy flow over him; he took a moment to appreciate the smell of pasta, wine, chocolate and aged paint and stone. He then focused on Bedelia's scent; it was made up of pink wine and bitterness that was unique to her. He would never forget it after spending that time in an integration room with her. He found it and sharpened his hearing towards that location, he heard water running and realized she was taking a bath and Hannibal's scent of human flesh and blood was nowhere near her.

He let a feral grin cross his face before he jumped up onto the railing of the balcony and let his speed take over. He felt air rush past his face, ruffling his curly hair as he rushed across the rooftops of Florence towards Bedelia's scent.

Okay he was a bit jealous that Hannibal had stabbed him and taken off to Europe with Bedelia of all people. He could have easily taken some random off the street and gotten his fill in moments and left without a trace, but he wanted Bedelia to know who was killing her and he wanted Hannibal to find her body.

Will crouched on the rooftop across from a loft that Hannibal and Bedelia's scents were strongest at. He glared through the window that showed Bedelia taking a bath in a golden tub looking like she didn't have a care in the world. That would change and he always liked the look of red and gold.

He silently landed inside the bathroom, Bedelia didn't notice and was still relaxing in her tub. Will made his move, strong hand gripping her blonde hair yanking her head backwards painfully, exposing her neck the blue veins calling out to him as he heard her blood rushing beneath her thin layer of skin.

Will didn't speak he just sank his sharp fangs into the closet vein and drank. He let the delicious if not a bit bitter blood flowed over his tongue and re-energized him. He knew he had taken enough when her pathetic attempts to get away from him still and her arms sank under the surface of the water that was now murky with her blood. Will released his hold when he knew she was seconds away from death and moved into her sight, he saw her eyes widen in shock and surprise at seeing his familiar face before her body went limp and her eyes lost the light that showed she was alive.

Will licked his lips, savoring the taste of Bedelia's blood and took in her naked, bloodied form slumped in the bathtub. A perfect present for Hannibal, after all it was only fair and hopefully he would find his way to him.

Will stepped back towards the window as he wiped at his chin staining his jacket sleeve with Bedelia's blood. He heard Hannibal coming down the hallway towards the loft and Will couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face. It would spoil the game if he stayed at the scene of the crime, and Hannibal loved his games it was only fair he played Will's now.

"Come and find me Hannibal." Will whispered before he leapt out of the bathroom window as the front door swung open.


End file.
